


Shining through the leaves of the old oak tree (the blank spaces remix)

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Tony falls asleep during movie night
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Madness





	Shining through the leaves of the old oak tree (the blank spaces remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blank Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977620) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 
  * In response to a prompt by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love) in the [2020_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2020_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Universes: MCU, 1872
> 
> Safe Works: None
> 
> WIPs: Magnetic North; The Wreck of Our Hearts; be scared with me, honey; Let Me Touch Your Fire
> 
> Existing remix of another’s work: Snapshots: A Misunderstandings Remix
> 
> Co-authored relay fic: Sunset
> 
> A remix of Tony's POV in Blank Spaces (Dialogue shamelessly stolen from the original)

“Come on, Cap. The team that lives together, trains together, and has movie nights together is...something,” Tony said, with a flourish despite his words getting away from him there.

Natasha continued, “Is a better, more cohesive team.”

Cap seemed to be warming to the idea, though honestly Tony didn’t think it would be such a hard sell since the tower’s training facilities had clearly already worked their magic. On any given day there was a roughly eighty-two point seven percent chance that Cap would (metaphorically) knock on Tony’s door, asking for the keys to the gym. Why not move in and skip JARVIS’ security check?

“See? We’re all in agreement. You should definitely move in here. This is going to be awesome. We’ll have the whole band together.” Tony gave Cap a playful smack, like this settled the issue and Tony wasn’t secretly fanboy-ing all over the place.

To his surprise, it did. One business trip and a workshop binge later, Tony found him sitting at the breakfast table with the rest of the team. That took some getting used to.

“Are you kidding? I was joking about the movie nights. We’re not some freshmen dorm with an overly enthusiastic RA,” Tony said, when Bruce dragged him out of the lab and into the tower’s home theater.

Bruce shrugged. “Why not? You’re always whining about how half of us don’t get you’re movie references.”

“Ugh, I’m gonna need a gallon of popcorn,” Tony grumbled, though privately he couldn’t deny he was just a little bit excited.

“You better make it three gallons!” Barton called from his perch on the back of the couch. “Thor and Cap just ate a whole pan of my lasagna each and looked like they could keep going.”

Tony raised a questioning eyebrow at Bruce, who nodded in solemn confirmation. That was somewhat frightening to be honest, but godly (or super-soldier-ly) metabolisms needed to get their energy from somewhere, he supposed.

“J, I’m thinking wings, maybe some fries and onion rings. Actually, why don’t you give us the works. See if that doesn’t keep ‘em occupied.”

[Consider it done, Sir. Shall I place separate order for dessert?]

“Go for it.” Tony said, firing up the popcorn machine.

The rest of the team slowly filtered in. Cap was the last one to arrive, carrying the three big bags of food Tony ordered.

“JARVIS said this was for us?” He asked Tony. “You don’t think this is over-doing it?”

Tony shrugged and found a spot on the couch next to Bruce. “Just covering all the bases, Cap.”

Natasha took one of the bags from Cap, peering inside. “Over-doing things is Tony’s MO, Steve. Haven’t you been paying attention?”

“Verily. I, myself, have noticed this tendency within Stark,” Thor added, hovering over Natasha's shoulder to see what was in the bag for himself.

Cap smiled and put the rest of the food on the bar before settling down next to Tony on the couch. “You got me there. Have we decided what we’re watching yet?”

“The choice ought to be Natasha’s. A lady of such fine character would not lead us astray,” Thor declared, delightedly taking the boxes of wings Natasha passed to him.

“Thank you, Thor.”

“This is going to go well,” Clint said darkly.

“JARVIS, please load _10 Things I Hate About You,_ ” Natasha said, sliding on to the couch in between Clint and Steve. Thor settled down in front of her.

[Certainly.]

The jetlag and long hours in the workshop eventually caught up with Tony and at some point during the movie, he fell asleep. The next thing he knew he was being lifted from the couch by someone with a very firm, yet comfortable chest.

Tony struggled to open his eyes and tell whoever it is, “I’m good. I can walk.”

“Sure you can. Go back to sleep. I’ve got you.”

Any protest Tony could have mustered fell away at the pleasant rumble of Cap’s voice in his ear. He was only half-aware of the journey to his room, where Cap tucked him into familiar sheets. He felt a hand brushing through his hair and then the loss of Cap’s reassuring warmth.

The melody, though not the words, of a lullaby reached Tony’s ears and sleep took hold of him again.


End file.
